Mangelnde Konzentration
by Die Naerrin
Summary: Severus Snape - und Jane Eyre!


Das war eine Goose-Aufgabe und jetzt möchte ich mich zweimal bedanken:

1. bei meiner Beta EmilyLaing, die u.a. auch hierfür verantwortlich ist - überhaupt, dass das ganze entstand usw. Ja, du bist die Beste xD

und 2. bei meinem Rudel, ohne dass ich gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, ffs zu schreiben.

Also, danke^^

Mangelnde Konzentration

Severus Snape stand im Kerker in seinem Labor und rührte in einem Kessel, aus dem in dichten Schwaden Dampf aufstieg. Die Idee für diesen Trank war ihm vor wenigen Stunden gekommen und da er wusste, dass er jetzt eh nicht mehr schlafen konnte, hatte er das warme Bett mit der schlafenden Hermione darin verlassen und sich an die Arbeit gemacht. Er rieb sich über die müden Augen, schließlich war es ein langer Tag gewesen, und stieß unversehens mit der Hüfte gegen etwas, was dort eigentlich nicht zu sein hatte. Er hob das aufgeschlagene Buch mit ärgerlich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hoch und war einen Blick auf den Titel. _Jane Eyre_. Hermione wusste genau, dass es sich nicht gehörte, Bücher und dergleichen im Labor herumliegen zu lassen, aber es schien für sie nichts Schöneres zu geben, als in an diesem Ort zu lesen. Er seufzte, legte das Buch zurück und gab etwas Baumschlangenhaut in den Kessel. Wie von selbst jedoch wanderte sein Blick zurück zu den weißen Seiten. „_Krank oder nicht krank, sie wird immer unansehnlich sein. Diesen Zügen mangelt es völlig an Anmut und Harmonie_", las Severus leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermione und ihre Geschichten! Er versuchte, das Buch aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Trank, der jetzt langsam eine leicht lilane Farbe annahm. Genau, wie er es geplant hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch… „_Marsh End_?"

Er stand im Moor. Mitten im Moor. Das hatte er nicht geplant. Als er sich langsam umdrehte stand er vor einem niedrigen, langgestreckten Gebäude, das von Efeu umrahmt wurde. „Oh, dieses verfluchte Buch!", zischte Severus und seine Augenbrauen wölbten sich drohend wie Gewitterwolken über seinem blassen Gesicht. Warum, bei Merlin, musste er genau in der entscheidenden Phase des Trankes nochmal auf dieses Buch sehen? Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des kleinen Hauses und ein Mann trat heraus. Er war groß, schlank, hatte ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge und blonde Haare. Severus schnaubte abfällig. Seine blauen Augen waren kalt und gefühllos, ebenso wie der harte Zug um seinen Mund, es ging beinah eine spürbare Kälte von ihm aus. „Sir?", sprach er Snape an und musterte seinen langen, schwarzen Umhang etwas irritiert. „Wer ist dort, St. John?" Zwei junge Frauen drängten sich hinter dem Mann und versuchten, über seine Schultern einen Blick auf den Fremden zu erhaschen – selbstverständlich äußerst damenhaft und dezent. Snape verbeugte sich knapp. „Guten Tag", grüßte er und ein spöttisches Lächeln spielte um seine schmalen Lippen, „wenn ich mich vorstellen darf: Severus Snape. Ich bin Professor und auf der Suche nach neuen Forschungsobjekten". Bei diesen Worten klang ein unterdrücktes Grollen in seiner Stimme mit. Oh, diese Hexe! Er würde es ihr nie verzeihen, das Buch in seinem Labor liegengelassen zu haben. In _seinem_ Labor! „Angenehm", beschied der Andere ihm knapp, „ich bin Mr. St. John Rivers und das sind meine Schwestern Diana und Mary. Oh, und das", er deutet beiläufig auf eine weitere junge Frau, „ist Jane Elliott". _Soso_, dachte Snape, _das ist wohl die Dame, die immer unansehnlich bleiben würde. _Er musterte die junge Frau nachdenklich. Irgendetwas in ihren Augen erinnerte ihn an sich selbst. „Wenn Sie versicherten, ein achtbarer Mann zu sein, würde ich die Einladung aussprechen, den Tee mit uns einzunehmen. Schließlich sind Damen anwesend, die nicht durch die Nähe eines Wüstlings gestört werden sollen", wandte Mr. St. John Rivers sich wieder an Snape, sein Ton war kühl und beinahe beleidigend. _St. John_, dachte Snape, _was für ein Name. Sehr passend für diesen arroganten Kerl_. Zwar hatte er in den Jahren als Todesser genügend Erfahrung mit solchen Menschen gesammelt, die sich einbildeten, etwas Besseres zu sein, es widerte ihn jedoch stets aufs Neue an, solchen Menschen zu begegnen. „Selbstverständlich, Sir", entgegnete Snape schmallippig und wurde ins Haus gebeten. Die liebevolle Untergebenheit, mit der seine Schwestern St. John behandelten, reizte ihn zu einigen bösartigen Bemerkungen, die er jedoch für sich behielt. Die junge Frau, Jane Elliott, wie Rivers sie vorgestellt hatte, saß bei ihnen, die Augen züchtig niedergeschlagen. _Es ist wohl Berechnung_, dachte Snape, als er ihren Blick auffing. „Nun, Miss Elliott", wandte er sich an sie, als Rivers und seine Schwestern gerade abwesend waren, „wohnen Sie schon länger bei den Rivers?" „Seit einiger Zeit, Sir", antwortete sie knapp, „es sind sehr ehrbare Menschen. Mr. Rivers hat ein gutes Herz und die jungen Damen sind sehr freundlich". Snape schnaubte skeptisch. Ein gutes Herz! Dieser kalte, geschniegelte Mensch, der es wagte, so hart über andere zu urteilen. „Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, Miss Elliott", wandte er sich scharf an die junge Dame, „lassen Sie dieses Haus bald hinter sich. Sie sehnen sich nach einem anderen Ort, also gehen Sie gefälligst auch dahin!" Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und er wusste, sie hatte verstanden. „Es zieht die Handlung sonst nur unnötig in die Länge!" Vier Augenpaare blickten ihn verwirrt an. Snape stand abrupt auf und verließ das Haus, was interessierte ihn die Etikette in einem Roman des frühen 19. Jahrhunderts!

Da er nicht wusste, wie er sonst aus dieser Welt in seine eigene zurückkehren sollte, versuchte er es mit Apparieren und zu seiner großen Überraschung gelang das auch. Er landete etwas unsanft in seinem Labor, direkt vor Hermione, die erschrocken zurücksprang. „Hermione!", zischte er sie an und baute sich drohend vor ihr auf, „ich hatte gerade eine Begegnung mit diesem grässlichen Scheusal Rivers! Ich habe dir ausdrücklich untersagt, dieses Buch im Labor liegen zu lassen! Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann, wenn es im selben Raum ist!" Anstatt jedoch schuldbewusst zu reagieren, leuchteten Hermiones Augen auf. „Du warst dort? Bei Jane? Du musst mir alles genau erzählen!" Severus knurrte gereizt und reinigte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs seinen Kessel von dem nun nutzlosen Trank, als ihm etwas einfiel. Entsetzt riss er den Kopf hoch und starrt Hermione an. „Habe ich, in dem ich dort war, die Geschichte verändert?" Sie starrte, ebenso erschrocken, zurück. Beinahe gleichzeitig stürzten sie zu dem Buch und blätterten hektisch. „Nein, zum Glück nicht", seufzte Hermione endlich erleichtert. „Andererseits wäre es schon ziemlich reizvoll, wenn du in meinem Lieblingsroman auftauchen würdest", murmelte sie und schlang die Arme um seine Taille. Er knurrte missbilligend. _Jane Eyre._ Er hatte es definitiv zu oft gelesen!


End file.
